


Without You

by Fireheart021102



Series: Gambling with Fate [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody gives Obi-Wan a hug, Cody is Confused, Everyone is tired, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is Tired, Obi-Wan is an Idiot, Pre- CC-2224|Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Cody, Protective clones, Reckless Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex is Tired, Wolffe is Confused, cody is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart021102/pseuds/Fireheart021102
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is many many things but oblivious he is not. For all that he pretends to be. For Anakins sake. He is also very much not naive to the failings of the senate. He along with Plo Koon decide to do something that borders on treasonous. Well after they get done with this battle that is.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Gambling with Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728700
Comments: 27
Kudos: 552





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sea in Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766289) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> So here I am again with yet another prompt that was meant for Project0506 that got turned back to me with oodles of encouragement. However as with before it derailed majorly. So I hope you enjoy this monster of a piece!

His eyes fluttered as he fought off exhaustion. The Archives were painfully quiet at this time of night, and it did nothing to help him stay awake. Rubbing his face Obi-Wan desperately tried to focus on the words on his pad. All the words were blurring together, with a final sigh Obi-Wan shut off the pad. He’d already copied the information to go over later. As he left he contemplated what he’d been doing. Planet specs. Each planet that was known only by the Jedi, on the edge of Wild Space and far from Tatooine. Contrary to popular belief he was not oblivious. He knew that Cody was preparing to lead a max exodus of his brothers. He’d tried to fight the Senate for too long now, not to realise that they would never give Cody and his brothers their rights. There was only so much good the select few Senators with actual morals could do. Padme. Bail. Riyo. They could only do so much. The corruption in the Senate ran deep. So all he could do for his men now was give them a place to make a home. Hence the planet specs. 

He and Plo had quietly been researching places for them to go. It hurt to think of his men leaving, but needs must. They deserved better than a broken Republic who had only abused them, and an Order that had done nothing to help them, who were no better than slavers. He’d already compromised his morals by joining the war, what was a little ‘treason’, as the Chancellor called it, to top it all off. When the men left he would make sure they had a safe place to go. If the Senate caught on he would deal with the consequences. Plo had agreed with him in the quiet of the night on one of their joint campaigns. If the price of the Vode’s freedom was their lives so be it. 

It would be worth it. They both knew that Ahsoka would go with the Vode, they also knew she would be safe with them. Safe from a Senate that seemed determined to wipe the Jedi out. Anakin would go too. The thought pained him. Torrent had enveloped Anakin and Ahsoka into the clan and he was happy for them. He was. They would be safe. Forcing the grim thoughts away, Obi-Wan entered his quarters, Ashoka was asleep in the attached padawan rooms, and Anakin was nowhere to be found. He sighed again, this one distinctly aggravated. He could only pretend to be oblivious to his former padawan’s relationship if he was at least somewhat subtle. Shaking his head he made for the bed. They were shipping out in the morning and he’d need all the sleep he could get. 

***

He was already regretting waking up this morning. The campaign had started off on the wrong foot already. Their intel had been completely wrong. Already the losses were mounting. He gritted his teeth as he peaked out from behind the downed seperatist tank. You know your day is off to a great start when you wake up and your first thought is ‘no’. 

Reinforcements had been called but they were still hours away. He could feel every death as it happened, and it grated. His men were dying, Anakin’s men were dying. He needed to do something. Suddenly he caught sight of something promising.

Perhaps it was time to channel his inner Qui-Gon. With little regard for the heart attacks he was giving his troops he launched himself up and over the battlefield. This had the pleasant side effect of drawing the fire away from his troops. He heard the strangled calls of his men but he ignored them. Searching Obi-Wan finally found what he was looking for. With a wicked smile and mischief in his eyes he made for his target. ***

Cody was not having a good day. He'd woken up with the overwhelming feeling of dread and now he knew why. Cursing his General from this nowhere outer rim planet all the way to the metal planet of Coruscant. What was the man even thinking? Skywalker had gaped rather unattractively at the stunt. Honestly. Jumping over enemy lines? He was going to kill the man when this was over. If he lived that is. Suddenly there was an explosion from exactly where his General had been. Before he could even swallow his panic he once more saw his General in a flying leap. He landed right in the middle of the droid ranks. With a low growl Cody launched himself over the meager cover he’d found. All of Ghost followed as they crashed against the droid lines in an attempt to reach their di’kut General. Slowly but surely the tide was turning in their favour. He didn’t know what his General had done but he didn’t really care he was going to kill his di’kut jetii. They were advancing but it was painfully slow, and meanwhile their di’kut jetii was surrounded by droids. The blue blade continued to slash and spin but it brought him little comfort. He heard a pained cry and turned. His jedi. Obi-Wan was hurt. He could hear Rescue cursing rather violently over the comms. With renewed fervor Ghost Company crashed against the lines. They would get to their jedi.

***

Rex was suddenly and violently glad that he had not been assigned to Kenobi. He could hear Cody growl in frustration. Ghost had followed after Cody when he’d launched himself at enemy lines. He understood. Sadly he understood. Luckily for him his jedi had never done something quite so spectarularly stupid. Ashoka was as he was learning an exception to the rule of reckless jedi. He had a feeling it was because she wasn’t being solely trained and raised by a jedi. As the battle continued to rage he heard it. A pained cry forced out by shock alone. Looking up he saw Ghost violently crash against the lines again. That wasn’t good. Torrent was quick to follow. The 212th’s jedi had bitten off more than he could chew, and if they didn’t go and get him soon their jetii would soon be right there with Kenobi. 

It made little sense to him how he ended up by Kenobi. What he did know is that he had to get him to cover before he collapsed. Because he was clearly going to collapse. Guiding Kenobi to one of the few stable buildings he wondered how he’d ended up beside him instead of Cody. It was annoying. Cody was suddenly skidding into the building, behind them. What he said next made Rex wish he’d never been decanted at all. 

“The line is being pushed back. We are going to be stuck here till General Koon arrives.” With a deep and terrible sigh he looked over to where Kenobi had slumped down barely conscious one hand putting pressure on a wound. 

“Then we better get some better cover.” 

***

Cody would tell anyone who asked that he was fine, but in reality he was dreadfully tired. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over. Right now he was tying part of his Generals robes around the shrapnel wound in his side, because of course his General couldn’t get hit by something cauterising. At the moment he was awake, but his eyes were glazed with pain. 

“You alright General?” he asked, tone gruff and quiet.

“I’m fine Cody.” Kenobi’s voice was quiet. He reached for something in the robe he’d actually by some miracle kept and handed it to him. He realised it was a data chip. 

“What is this sir?” Kenobi peaked open one eye and spoke quietly. 

“I don’t remember actually. I just know I meant to give it to you. Now I’m going to get some rest. Wake me when it's my turn for watch Commander.” Before I could wrap my head around what he’d said he was deeply asleep. With a sigh all he could do was turn the chip over in his hands. Hiding it away in one of the pouches on his belt he decided to follow his General’s example. Rex would wake him for watch. 

***

Luckily for them General Koon had arrived shortly before morning. With the reinforcements they’d managed to take the planet back. Cody was still stuck contemplating the data chip his General had given him. He’d gotten a hold of a pad to use but he still hadn’t opened whatever was on the chip. Rex came into their tent and sat by him on the cot. Then Wolffe came in; he looked absolutely baffled, as he held a data chip. He’d already told them both about the weirdness from his General as he had handed him a data chip. It seemed the event had repeated itself. 

“General Koon gave me this, no comment just handed it to me and walked off.” Cody couldn’t help but sigh, something was off with the two Generals, had been for a while and this didn’t make it any better. 

“I guess that means we should see what’s on these.” It was with great trepidation that the three brothers finally looked for what was on the chips. Needless to say they were shocked. Both chips were identical as far as they could tell. What they held was the planet specs for a planet in Wild Space that could feasibly sustain the entirety of the vode and a growing population. There was a single message below it. 

_A way out. A home for those who deserve it unknown to all but the Jedi High Council as of yesterday and requires two masters to access, and only if they know it exists._

It painted a very clear message the two Generals were not oblivious. Cody would’ve been nervous and he was man enough to admit being scared if not for the tone of the message. Safety. The two Generals had given them a place to go where nobody could find them. But it also painted a worrying realization in their heads. Cody and Wolffe could admit to becoming attached to their General’s. Attached enough to have quietly planned a way to take their General’s with them when they left. This made it clear they knew about the plan to leave but it also made clear the two General’s did not expect to be brought along. That they had come to terms in some way to being left behind. They had made it clear they would pretend to forget as much as feasibly possible about the planet to protect them. Rex was fiddling with the pads when a message popped up. 

_“If you are getting this then you have successfully escaped from the Republic and Plo and I couldn’t be more happy for you all. This war has let far too many injustices go unargued. We both like to think that without the war you and your brothers would have been given citizenship and the ability to choose for yourself how your lives would go. Perhaps that is naive of us. However, together we have come to the conclusion that the senate is far too corrupt to do what is right even if this war was to end. So we have done all that we possibly could to give you a brighter future. A place to call home. As long as you all get the lives you deserve we can be content with knowing we will never see you again. Despite all that you have given us, too much far too much, we hope that we can ask of you one more thing. Take care of Ashoka. I personally would also ask that you take care of Anakin as well. We have compromised much with this war and we can only hope that this makes up for it in some small way. We can only presume that you will be safe now, and if push comes to shove we will do what we must to keep you safe. Stay safe, Kenobi out.”_ Any thoughts forming in Cody’s head came to a screeching halt at the last sentences. ‘We will do what we must’ echoed like a broken record in his mind. That alone was far too worrying. That almost sounded like a final very permanent goodbye. One that they weren’t expected to hear until it would be far too late. 

It made a horrifying amount of sense. If the Chancellor found out that they had helped in any way they would be tried for treason, for helping a mass desertion of the GAR. That would only end one way, death. Wolffe met his eyes and there was a horrifying realisation in both their eyes. Not only did the pair accept and accept being left behind they were prepared to die for them as well. 

In Cody’s General it made a horrifying amount of sense. He was far too used to being left behind. They’d only recently found out about his abandonment on a war torn planet and it became clear they hadn’t done enough to ease any of his thoughts that being left behind was normal. In Wolffe’s though it didn’t make a lot of sense, it was clear how much his battalion adored the man, some even called him Buir secretly. It was painful to think they didn’t understand how much they mattered. That they were loved. Wolffe had already left to knock some sense into his jetii presumably. Cody however was stuck. He didn’t know how he would make his di’kut jetii understand. He’d had abandonment in his head as something to be expected. It would take more than a firm talking to, to get his jetii to understand they were keeping him. Cody rubbed at his scar in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to get the idiot to understand? He very nearly jumped when Rex grabbed his forearm. He’d forgotten Rex was here as his thoughts had spiraled. 

“I know you're probably lost in how you're going to knock some sense into your jedi, the only advice I have for you is to do your best. If that doesn’t work I’ll ask my General for help.” he clapped him on the shoulder before leaving. With a sigh Cody got up to go to the medical tent. He had a General to talk to. 

***

Obi-Wan woke up painfully, and slowly. He now remembered why he’d abandoned Qui-Gon’s technique. He was not young enough to do that anymore. He ached to just cry, thinking about Qui-Gon so much and knowing the Vode would be leaving him behind, had left his emotions a mess. He desperately needed to meditate. As he struggled to open his eyes he noticed the familiar pillar of fire that was his Commander. The man with whom he was desperately in love with. Something he’d been pushing to the back of his mind with a lot of meditation. It wasn’t like the man would ever requite his feelings. Afterall, he was part of the reason he had to fight in a war. Forcefully, pushing away all thoughts of his inappropriate affection for his Commander he managed to open his eyes. Cody was at his bedside, his face creased in thought. He could just feel Rescue on the edges of the tent. Giving them privacy he supposed. Cody was holding his hand and his face was creased in thought. Obi-Wan squeezed Cody’s hand to get his attention. His Commander's head shot up to meet his eyes. 

“How are you doing?” Cody asked. 

“I’m alive.” The crease in his forehead got deeper. Before he could ask what was wrong Cody spoke again. 

“You do know we care about you General, right?” he nodded, sure they cared, but only as much as they were obligated to. A soldier to a commanding officer. Frustration creeped across his brow. 

“I’m not saying this right.” he sighed “I wouldn’t be able to do what I’m doing without you here. I care about you. I keep going because I know we are in this together. I-We care about you General. You're our jedi.” Before Obi-Wan could stop them tears fell. It had been so long since he’d felt wanted. Honestly he couldn’t remember when he’d felt wanted. Rough blaster calloused fingers wiped away his tears and it felt oh so right. He wanted to believe it meant they would take him with him. Oh how he wanted to believe. Strong arms careful of the monitors attached to his body encircled him. Obi-Wan shuttered more tears falling of their own accord. He felt warm. He unconsciously curled into the comfort offered. 

“You're our jetii. I’m so sorry you didn’t realise how much you meant to us. We would never leave you Obi-Wan.” he couldn’t help the shutter that came from hearing his name. He’d tried for so long to get them to call him by his name, hearing it made a tiny scared part of him reach out, a part of him that just wanted to be loved and accepted. 

“You are ours Obi-Wan Kenobi and we don’t plan on giving you back.” Obi-Wan desperately grasped onto his commander. His Cody. And that small part of him cried with relief. He was wanted and he was accepted. Curling closer he breathed out and for once felt secure enough to know someone would be there when he woke up. Cody would be there, and for Obi-Wan the unwanted initiate, the unwanted master, the lost little 13 year old who felt abandoned by everyone, this moment was worth everything, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning this was intended to be the soothing balm to Hurts Like Hell. And Yet we find ourselves here with maybe 1% of fluff and 99% angst. I tried dearly to make this fluffy, but well...here we are. It was meant to be fluffy and maybe 1,800 words. Then it just spiraled wildly out of control into a 2,000 word monster that did not want to end. I promised fluff and it just kept pouring angst so it kept going and going. I hope I ended it well, it only took me a week to try and reach an ending...
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts or just a kudos would do!


End file.
